Basketball CAN bring us closer
by Bacaforeva
Summary: They met each other at a tournament, but what happens when your opponent goes to your school and is probably just as good as you. They could never agreed on anything but one thing they can agreed on, they love each other. AU STORY, MIKAN X NATSUME
1. Chapter 1

By "Bacaforeva"

Mikan an amazingly great basketball player also the ace/captain for tomoko middle school.. At the championship her opponent is a very handsome boy name natsume, he too is an amazingly great basketball player. She needed to transfer to another school because of her dad job.. so she moves to sejii mitarashi middle school which is Natsume. she's there as an 8th grader. So being pissed off because of moving school, she didn't know is that its her rival at the championship middle school.. It first became hate but then it transform into a love.

Disclaimer: Same-o Same-o this is were I say I don't own Gakuen Alice which I don't. I f I do than I wouldn't be writing now would I

It was the big tournament for middle schoolers. Mikan a seventh grader, who was the girl captain in her basketball team. It was not a male or female basketball team but instead of a co-ed. As sweat droplets splash onto the floor, the smell was horrendous. MANY team were practicing for the tournament. Many school had applied into this tournament to show how superior they were. But they know that the toughest competitors were Tomoko Middle School.

"I see we have a lot of teams competing. We better check the competition out" Mikan eyes scanned the whole gym.

"Whatever, There going to lose anyway. They should know they have no chance" Ami bragged about Tomoko middle school was going to win.

"Save the bragging for later Ami. If you jinx us, you're dead!" Kutso replied with annoyance. He never liked braggers even if they were on his team.

" You guys sound like a couple. Maybe you love- birds should take it out of the court." Mikan had teased her teammates.

Ami and Kutso faced to their captain and began to glared at her.

"Were not love birds! We don't even like each other! Captain the games about to Start" Both Ami and Kutso exclaimed at the same time. As they saw teams head toward the sign up area.

"Stop repeating what I'm saying" They both exclaimed

"Can't you use any other word" They both repeated the phrase

"Okay! Ssshh! You guys do sound like a couple. You said every word at the same time. Anyways the plan is…………………….."Mikan waved her hands to her teammates to show a sign to huddle up. She began to tell her team the plays for the games.

Another team had arrived and it was Sejii Mitarashi Middle School. They were another great team within the tournament. Just as there captain Natsume and co-captain Ruka appeared, many fangirls of their appeared.

"Natsume, are you going to win the tournament for me" a fangirl who had said outloud.

"Ruka is cute in photos but I never thought he was this cute in person" a fangirl of Ruka shouted and screamed and screeched.

"Natsume your going to beat those losers in the compe-" the fangirl of Ruka was interrupted by Mikan.

"Can it girly and what do you mean by those "losers"? If anyone is a loser it should be those dweebs who can't even shut up their own fangirl. And who said there going to win against my team." Captain Mikan was outrage by the behavior of the fangirls.

Many people had come to find out what was the commotion all about.

The fangirl who was interrupted by Mikan was now , whimpering like a lost puppy.

The fangirl then slipped quietly down on the bench.

Mikan had smirked because the fangirl was an idiot. Before her smirk can grow any bigger, Natsume raced up toward the female captain and had cut in and said, " Whose a loudmouth idiot who can't shut up but brag." He then began to smirk because he had a better comeback.

"Natsume I knew you were standing up for me because you love me!" The fangirl had now jumped back up onto her bench and raced toward Natsume. She ran toward the crowds and starts to run toward Natsume. Just as she came upon Nastume, she then figured out what he said and it had hurt her a lot.

"Stupid! You think I would say that to help you. Simply I said that for me and Ruka because this girl called us dweebs." Said to the fan girl who name was Sumire.

"Eeek!" cried Sumire as she raced back towrd the the bench

"Nope I just said that to show that my team is not a loser. Let's see each other at the final and see who is a better team." Mikan had proclaimed. She then raced backed to her team and began to create a better plan than before.

"Well I guess I see you at the finals then." Natsume murmured to himself. He then faced back towards his team. He had found Ruka there with a confused face.

"What was all that commotion about? Did you meet up with your fangirls again? They didn't disturbed you did they?" Ruka had question. He did not see the clash between Natsume and the girl captain of Tomoko Middle School.

"First, I had a fight with the captain of Tomoko Middle School. Second, yes and they were annoying as hell! Third, Ruka there fangirls they always disturb me. But I gotten use to it" Natsume answered all of Ruka question.

Ruka than began to explode as he exclaimed, " AHHHHHHH!!! You had a fight with the captain of Tomoko middle school. I head that there team was unstoppable at the finals."

"Tchh. Whatever! So we can shut them up and show who is superior." Natsume said proudly but was actually nervous. He never had been nervous in his life but nobody notice when he's nervous at all beside Ruka.

Ruka had seen how nervous Natsume was, so he decided to comfort him by patting him and said, "It's cool! We got a skill team, somehow we can defeat them. If not then we outta train harder!"

Natsume just simply nodded.

Bacaforeva: Hey watcha think! This is short but I do like to write longer than this so bare with it plzzz. This is boring for now but it'll get interesting as you read a long. I'm lazy to write stories but I think this story may caught many eyes of reader. I'm a lazy butt so it'll take forever foe me to update. ME and my friends are working on another story which is from the anime Naruto, so IT'S GOING to be there later on


	2. Chapter 2

As the game starts, many teams were paired up. Everybody was pumped but Tomoko middle school and Sejii Mitarashi middle school were pumped up the most. Why were they pumped up the most, because the two captains had a rivalry going on.

The team that got paired up to play first was.

(I'm making up the names, so if it ain't Japanese don't fuss about it?

Section A, Gym 1

Tomoko middle school vs Sammimate middle school

Roland middle school vs Sierra Park middle school

Eagle Rock M.S vs 9th Street M.S

Section B, Gym 2

Sejii Mitarashi vs Mizuki Middle School

Frenshmont middle school vs Moda M.s

As the teams got paired up, Mikan had thought of a plan to defear Sammimate Middle School,

'Mmmm.. so it's Sammimate Middle school, I heard they got a strong defensive, it's going to be tough to score. I think I should tell the rest to fake it out and shoot.'

Mikan starts to head towards her teammates. She was very excited to lead her team to the finals again. Sure they can reach the finals but who said they were easy? The game with Sudani middle school was not easy. In fact they were a tough team, a team that had win They were so close of beating the other team. The score was 56-54.

_Flashback _

_Mikan sweats dropped onto the floor and created a splash._

_It was the final quater and Tomoko middle school was down by two points. They had possession of the ball. Just as Mikan dribbles the ball to the opposite court, someone sneaked up on her and tried to steal the ball. But that was what the other team, Sudani middle school, tried to attempt. Luckily, Mikan had fallen for their trick. Mikan had dodged the attempt to steal the ball but she wasn't able to keep the ball longer. She was then stolen by Sudani captain, Tsubasa. He had charged toward her while she dodged the other member of Sudani team._

"_Hahahaha! You should learn how to keep the ball longer. How are you the captain of Tomoko Middle School?" Tsubasa is now in possession of the ball. He then ran and dribble the ball back to their court, the opposite side of where Mikan was heading._

"_Ughhh!! You just got lucky!" Mikan was now furious and is racing back to the opposite side of the court to attempt to steal the ball. _

"_What do you mean lucky? It's called skills. Do you need me to spell it to you. It's called S-K-I-L-L-S!" Tsubasa had teased the woman captain. _

_There plans was to waste the clock down. Yes of course, they barely had like what, 10 seconds left in the final quater. Mikan was not awared that the time wasbeing wasted. Why, because she was furious of Tsubasa, He was teasing her. _

"_Mikan, stop being foolish and get serious, we have 10 seconds left to steal the ball. You know were racing against the clock." Kutso decided to knock some sense into Mikan. _

_He too was racing back to get the ball. Tsubasa was a tough opponent. He was an all- around player. He can run, shoot, and dribble. He was a defensive, shooting, passing, running, and a point guard. Many people had come to the final to scout him to their own high school._

"_Omg! Your right" Mikan who was know snapped out of her own world and began to raced toward Tsuabasa. She was now behind him and was ready to steal the ball._

_Mikan was an amazingly basketball player too. She to can do all that Tsubasa can do. She can run, shoot, dribble too. But she was not nearly at the level of Tsubasa. She was always attempting to try to beat him or at least achieve his level. She was trying nope, she was striving to be better than him._

_The clock was ticking it was now 6- 5-4. Mikan didn't care about the clock but who was trying desperately to steal the ball from Tsubasa. The clock was ticking 3-2. Mikan had caught up with Tsubasa. Just was she tried to swipe the ball awayf from him, the buzzer clock was now at 1-0. The buzzer had buzzed and now the game was over. She was this close to steal the ball from him. Stupid clock, can't it be slow. She was this close of winning the championship but no there wasn't enough time left._

_Just as the buzzer rang, Mikan had ran back to her team. She than faced them and said,_

"_I can't believe we lost. We were so close. I'm sorry I'm not fast enough."_

"_Pshht, yeah you were slow." Kusto was furious. He was never a good loser, so the thought of losing disgusted him._

_Mikan eyes had bulged. Her eyes reddened, and it became watery. You can tell she was almost crying. But no one noticed because she was a fighter and a fighter fights, right! _

"_Pfft. Kutso, what makes you think you can do better. You ran frigging slow! I swear were you even trying to steal the ball or what?" Ami had sided with Mikan. She was of course not a sore loser but she too hated losing. But she can never blame Mikan for she was one of Mikan good friends._

"_Yeah, yeah! Whatever, we'll just beat them back next year." Kutso had stopped the stupid arguments. If he had argued back like any ordinary person, things would've just gone crazy._

"_Aw! Group Hug!" Mikan was now relieved. She was not a sore loser. She wasn't raised like that. She was a good captain and always have sportsmanship._

_All the teammate had gather up to hug each other. After hugging, they now went separate ways. Just as Mikan was heading out of the gym, Tsubasa had spotter her. He decided to rub their victiory in Mikan face._

"_Who lost now, huh? I was looking forward to a challenge but I guess you weren't one" Tsubasa had bragged about their victory. _

_He was walking along with Sakura who was heading out of the gym. He had a crush on Mikan but was never good at telling her. Of course falling with a rival who was on the opposite team was bad. And it was his final years before he starts as a freshman in high school. The best way he could express his feeling to Mikan was in a basketball game. When he's playing a game against Mikan, he really gets into the game._

"_Well you know what. I'm not a loser right now am I. I can easily handle any braggin coming from you." Mikan had proclaimed. _

_They were now at Main Street. One more block and it was home for Mikan. Mikan had lived in a nice neighborhood. It was peaceful and quiet. She had loved the quietness because she can actually think of ways to form plays._

"_Oh come on it wasn't that bad playing against my team. It's not a bad loss! You guys were the first team to be this close to us." Tsubasa had tried to calm down Mikan. But who said he was ever smooth?_

"_See your doing it again! Your bragging and I hate braggers." Mikan said coldy. _

_She than arrived at her house, she had walked up to the main entrance. She was now at her porch. Just as she went through the doors, Mikan yelled,_

"_If you can't stop bragging you can't ever get a date with any girl." She began to smirk. There was Tsubasa who stood there paralyzed. He was just about to confess but he just made her more angrier at him. Smooth Tsubasa, just Smooth._

End of flash back.

Mikan team was called to face against Sammimate.

(I'm just going to skip all these matches and head to the match of Tomoko vs Sejii Mitarashi)

"I see both team actually made it to the finals." Natsume had declared.

Well he actually knew that both teams would end up in the finals. Sejii Mitarashi is a school with an amazingly great basketball team. But having discovered that Tomoko middle school was a team who had gradually gotten close to beat Sudani.

Natsume still remembered their captain Tsubasa, but let's talk about that in the future chapters. Natsume knew that Tsubasa was a great, no fantastic basketball player. He was scouted into Adams High school, whose school always win at the National championship for basketball school. If there team came close to Tsubasa team than they must be a tough team to beat.

"I guess huh! But I never had a doubt that my team wouldn't make it into the finals" Mikan who came up to the court to face Natsume.

"So I heard you came close to beaten Sudani middle school." Natsume had replied.

He then began face to face with Mikan. Those two were in their own worlds. They hadn't notice that their eyes began to glisten, their aura appeared, and basicly they were yelling at each whose team was better.

"So I guess you heard, eh?" Mikan began to smirk,

So he finally recongnised that her team was rough. It was a wonderful feeling Mikan had felt. She likes to be recongnised.

The refree began to whistle to signale that the game was about to start. The two captain faced each other. It was a jump off and Mikan had received the ball for her team. She threw the ball to Kutso who was as the free throw lign. Just as she threw it, a spikey blonde hair appeared before them and stole the ball.

"Ruka great job! I knew you were going to steal it!" Natsume yelled who was at half court.

Ruka who has the ball threw it all the way to half court, for Natsume to receive it.

Mikan, who is amazed of how the blonde boy had cut in between the pass that Mikan had threw to Kutso.

'**So, his name is Ruka eh? Well at least it'll be more interesting.' Mikan had thought.**

She then raced toward Natsume who was at the half court line. Natsume was flabbergasted of how incredible Mikan speed was. It was no joke that they almost beat Sudani middle school.

'**Well I guess it's time to show them what I'm made of!' Nastume thought to himself as he dribbled the ball to the basket.**

Mikan than arrived their to block Natsume. The next thing Natsume did had surprised Mikan the most was a slam dunk. The basket went "swoosh" as he made the shot.

'**So your not bad youself. I guess your really all- talk. But who said I don't have anything up my sleeves.' Mikan had thought to herself.**

Sejii Mitarashi Middle School has now scored two points. And the score now is 2-0 with Sejii Mitarashi leading. It was now Tomoko middle school turn to take out the ball. Ami had passed the ball to Mikan. Luckily Ruka wasn't there to cut it in. She then dribble the ball all the way to her court. Of course it wasn't easy passing the opponent because they had great defensive skills.

She than met up with Natsume who was now guarding her. As Natsume came forward, who was attempting to steal the ball from Mikan, Mikan had faked left. As she dirbbled and dribbled, She threw the ball up at the basketbabut missed because it had hit the board. Natsume smirked because who would've missed that easy shot. Of course it was an easy shot, it was at the basket. But all the teammates of Mikan knew what she was heading for. So they weren't surprised that she missed the ball. She was in the air rebounding the ball. Just as she lands, she threw the ball into the the basket. The name of this style is called the 'ALEUT'!

Mikan smirked because they didn't know that she was capable of doing that.

Natsume started gawking at the outrageous move she pulled. Yes of course he'd seen it on t.v but never in person. It takes a pro to actually accomplish the technique. But for a mere middle schooler to actuall pull it off. It was simply fantastic.

The crowd was going crazy of Mikan move.

The crowd wanted more from Mikan so they decided to chant, 'Mikan,Mikan,Mikan!'

Mikan had ran passed Natsume and said, " I bet you didn't see that coming did you."

Natsume stood there still shock by the move she pulled off. Ruka came over and patted Natsume on the shoulder. Natsume was out of his own world when Ruka patted him.

"Never expect her to pull off something like that. Well you don't ever see that from a girl. That just why she is the captain of Tomoko middle school." Ruka who was just complementing the female captain.

Now things became very interesting. Things began to heat up after that little play from Mikan. It was now the final quarter and Mikan team was ahead of Natsume by 2 points. The score is now 56-58. All they palyers were worn out from the very competitive game, The clock was ticking and it was now 5-4-3-2-1. The winner of the tournament is Tomoko middle school.

Mikan was happy that she won, Natsume is feeling like a loser, Ruka who is know worn out because it was a tough match, and Kutso who was very ecstatic because they won, and Ami who just as ecstatic as Kutso.

The game was finally over and Mikan was heading home. Just as she arrived at her home, Mikan began to sit down on the sofa and play video games. In came her father who had news for them.

"Guess what?" Mikan father asked the family.

Mikan family was now shocked. He didn't do anything stupid as mistaking a guy as a girl right or was it that he finally gave up on finding his 70's disco skates. The 70's disco skate was hidden at the very end corner in the dusty, dark basement.

"You didn't mistaken a guy as a girl right? Remember last time" Mikan had asked

"It's not my fault I went to an appropriate club that let guys like guys" Mikan father tried to forget that incident.

"Then you finally gave up on finding your disco skate right?" Mikand asked as she stood up. She was the one who hid the skates away from her father. No way in life is she going to let her father go near that skate.

" Nope!" Mikan father had replied.

"I'm getting promoted and that means were going to move. Mikan your going to a new school." Mikan father who is now jumping up and down.

"Yah! Were going to move and go to a new what! What do you mean were moving" Mikan who was outrage by there father proclaiming that there moving.

Bacaforeva: HEHEHEHHEHEE.. how's it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the worst day for Mikan. She had to move away from where she is currently now. It sucks when she thought she would enter another tournament with her team. Mikan had got up as she heard her alarm clock rang.

"Ughh stupid dad and his promotion." Mikan had wiped away her tears from last night. She had cried herself to sleep.

Mikan got up as she sees a lot of boxes which contain her valuables. She went close to the boxes to finish packing her stuff. Just as she packed her team photo, droplets of tear suddenly came splashing onto the floor.

_Flashback:_

"_Everyone gather up, we got to take a group photo!" Kutso had said as he instructed everyone to gather up._

"_Say cheese!" The photographer instructed._

"_No not cheese! You say-"Before Ami can say anything. You could hear a "click" sound. Ami was in the photo, showing her mouth opened when she said something._

"_I look horrible! We need a redo!" Ami who was now furious of how she turned out in the photo._

"_I'm sorry miss you can't have any redo!" The photographer replied to her. He couldn't redo the photo because he was out of films._

"_And why can't we have a redo. I look horrible!" Questioned Ami._

"_Miss, I don't have any films left!" The photographer handed the photo to Mikan and began to run. He ran so fast, Ami couldn't chase him down._

"_Hahhahahahaa!!! Ami looks ridiculous. I like this photo!" Kutso who laughed his pants off. It was a very funny photo of Ami!_

"_Why you BAKA!!! I hate this photo!!" Ami shot a death glare to Kutso who wasn't paying attention to Ami comment._

"_Aww! I love you couples. Ami you have to admit this is a great photo." Mikan who had joined Kutso who was laughing._

"_Not you to Miakn! Do you guys like seeing me suffer?" Ami who began to pout to Mikan and Kutso. Hoping they would stop teasing her. But, oops Mikan and Kutso were not like that; instead they join hands together and jumped around with glee._

_Ami who is now furious, starts chasing Mikan and Kutso around the school. Mikan and Kutso, feared for their life ran super-speed. Ami was pretty quite- quick at running._

_End of flashback_

Mikan wiped away her tears and placed back the photo into the box.

'**Those were the good times. We were tight friends.' Mikan thought to herself**

"Mikan you need to get ready for your last day at school. Hurry up because I got to go to work!" Mikan dad barged in her room to tell Mikan to get ready.

"Okay!" Mikan had replied. It's going to be her last day of school at Tomoko. Probably she might not see her friends anymore.

Mikan put on her uniform for the last time. Her uniform consist of a white long sleeve and a green checkered skirt. After she finished putting on her uniform, she grabbed her backpack and barged out of the door. She then arrived at the dining table.

"Good morning Mikan!" Mikan mother had greeted while eating bacon.

"Morning." Mikan greeted back.

Mikan sat on the chair and began to play around with her breakfast. She didn't bother to listen to what her father had said and is still furious that they had to move. She should've listened because it was valuable information.

"Mikan, when we move you would transfer to Sejii Mitarashi Middle School, Okay dear. Remember Sejii Mitarashi Middle school!" Mikan dad had said and left to work.

"Mom I'm not hungry, I'm going to head to school now." Mikan who is sad right now to even bother to listen to her father words.

(Mikan you should've listened, Good luck meeting Natsume at his school)

"Bye dear!" Mikan mother said her goodbyes as she watched her daughter left the dining room.

Mikan had arrived at the front door. She had bent down to put on her shoes and left for school. She was on the sidewalk walking. She was in her own world so she didn't realize that Kutso and Ami was running toward her. They arrived at Mikan but Mikan kept on walking. She didn't notice her two friends.

"What's wrong with Mikan? What happened to our Hyper- active friend?" Kutso had questioned marks on his face.

"It's probably the time of the year for her!" Ami said as she nodded her head to show understanding.

"What is it?" Kutso face had appeared more question marks.

"She is having her period. If a girl happens to be on her period she will act different in many ways." Ami apparently is acting smart.

"Man girls are weird!" Kusto stated. He didn't know anything about girls and never will. Well, not yet.

"Yeah girls are we- WHATT DID YOU SAYY?!?!?!?" Ami who grew bigger by the minute.

"Uhhh, nothing! Bye Ami!" Kutso sweat dropped and raced to school hoping to get away from Ami who is furious.

"Tch boys. They never understand the concept of girls. If what I said was true I should stay away from Mikan! She can be devil at times and especially when she has her period." Ami sweat dropped at the image of what Mikan is capable of doing.

Mikan was there still walking along the sidewalk. She arrived at school. Her friends assumed that she was on her period. She was too depressed to notice anything. Mikan walked to her classroom.

She began to sigh because she felt pathetic. It was now after school. Mikan had walked back to her house to see a moving truck. Tears dropped faster by the minute because she knew that she is moving now. Mikan left a note in each of her teammate's locker after school.

Dear my friends,

I'm sorry that I didn't inform you this earlier. I'm moving to a new school, but I don't know what's the name of my school. It sucks that I can't participate in any tournament with you guys. I'll probably play against you guys at tournaments. So promise me that you will play hard against my team. Keep up the Tomoko Middle school spirit. Here's my username when you need to talk to me. I would like to hear something from each and every one of you.

Username: Shootit-up317

Love, Your Captain Mikan.

Everybody began to cry when they read the letter. They had lost their captain and now they might have to face against her and her new team.

**Kutso punched his locker, 'Ughh!! I can't believe you're moving and you didn't tell me. And Ami she's not on her period.'**

**Ami cried so hard her eyes redden, 'We won't have any girl talks anymore. I'm going to miss you.'**

The next day had came and Mikan is in her new house. It was twice the size of her old one. She was still depressed that she had moved. Her neighborhood was quiet too, so she can still think.

She got up and scratched her back. Lift up one shoulder behind her back and began to stretch. Today is her first day at her new school. Many images ran through her head as she thinks about her new school.

"Mikan here's your new uniform. Isn't it cute?" Mikan father barged to her room and handed it to her. His eyes glistened as he stared at her uniform.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just hand me the dang uniform or I will be late." Mikan had snapped at her father.

"Say please. Learn your manners!" Mikan father scolded her.

"P PPP PP-LLL-EEEE-AAA-S-EEE EE!" Mikan gritted her teeth and tried to say thank you which she never like to say. Her father was chuckling, than handing her the uniform.

"Now wasn't that easy!" Mikan father had left. You can tell he like teasing his daughter.

"Easy my butt! No way in hell am I going to say that again!!" Mikan was outrage that she actually said the word please.

She began to put on her uniform and head out. Her uniform consisted of a baby blue tank top and an orange checkered skirt.

She had arrived at her new school. It was very big. It was ten times the size of her school. It was so extravagant. The school probably cost millions.

She arrived at the office to pick up her schedule and it said

1st period- Narumi Homeroom

2nd period-Jinno Math

3rd period- Personna P.e

4th period- Serena Home Economics

5th period-Misaki English

That was what her schedule had said. She wondered how they teacher was like. She was never smart at her old school but when it came to basketball. You couldn't tell if she was Mikan or not. She was always scolded for not understanding the subject.

Just as Mikan raced to find her classroom, she had bumped into a guy. That guy had blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a frilly purple shirt with tights. Mikan rubbed her head and jumped back up to say something. But the guy had beaten her to it.

"What do we have here? You must be a new student here. Let me see your schedule. By the way my name is Narumi-sensei." Narumi asked Mikan who just got back up. She kept staring at him because he seemed strange. Was he a guy or a girl? Mikan hand him her schedule.

"Oohh lala! You have me as your homeroom princess! Walk with me to the class. You probably wonder where you can find your homeroom kiddo!" Narumi chirped. She was walking along with the strange sensei. She never saw a guy in her life wearing something so girly!

They had arrived at the classroom.

Narumi instructed Mikan to stay there till he gave her the signal to come in. Mikan just nodded.

In the classroom a raven hair guy was sitting at the very back desk.

Fangirls gather up around him, creating a circle.

"Natsume, it's always good to see your handsome face in the morning!" A fangirl squeals.

"Natsume will you be my boyfriend?" a fangirl had confessed.

"Why should he be your boyfriend? You're too ugly!!" A fangirl had argued.

"No you ugly. Ugliness is your specialty!" A fangirl had inquired.

"YOU LOSERS BACK AWAY FROM HIM! I Sumire, president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub is the only one who is obliged to have Natsume as my boyfriend." Sumire declared. She is the president of the fanclub because many people were afraid of her.

"Ahem class. Please pay attention! We have a new transfer student." Natsume fake cough to grab the students' attention. It actually caught their attention.

Narumi had signaled Mikan to come in. She followed his instruction. As she came in many student whispered of how she was beautiful, how she was hot, how she was a goddess. Natsume had spotted the new transfer student. Something came a blur to him. He thought she seemed so familiar.

Right on cue Mikan began to shot, "WHATT THE HECK ARE YOU DOINGG HERE! DON'TT TELL ME YOU COME TO THIS SCHOOL."

"Duh! Why you think I'm sitting here. You're at my school baka!! Natsume had smirked. He wanted to play around with her.

"Whatever. Says it from a guy who got his butt kicked by me!" Mikan place one finger to her eyelids and pulled one down.

"You just got lucky!" Natsume had punched the table. He was being embarrassed by the new girl.

"You sound just like Tsubasa!" Mikan had implied.

"Were broth-" Natsume stopped him self before he could say bother.

"Omg, you're Tsuabasa brother! No wonder you guys got the same hair color and playing style." Mikan who was now outrage because he was Tsubasa brother.

To be continue.

How was it?? I hope you review this and give me an honest opinion about this.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice breezy day at Sejii Mitarashi Middle School. NOT!

"Why does Tsubasa never mention he have a younger brother?" Question marks filled into Mikan's head.

"Simple! He hates me and I hate him! Never talks about me." Natsume said smoothly.

"Oh! I thought I knew him well!" Mikan said with sarcasm.

"Whatever, can you stop talking? Class is about to start." Natsume said smoothly while pointing at the teacher, Narumi. Narumi tapped his foot and than suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Mikan dear, will you sit next to Natsume since you guys know each other very well. His seat is at the very back row, at the right corner." Naurmi had smirked.

**He had thought to himself, 'Match-making for my beautiful student. I love youth!'**

"Can't I sit with somewhere else? I can't stand to sit next to a loser, whatever that raven haired guy's name. I can't sit next to someone who I forgot his/her name!" Mikan replied. Trying to remember his name, she had seen him at the game, just couldn't remember his name. Well she was focusing on the game to even bother to learn his name.

"Yeah! Don't let her sit with Natsume. She doesn't even know his name!" Sumire screamed.

"So your name is Natusme, eh!" Mikan said.

"Perfect you know his name. Now go sit next to him!" Narumi pushed Mikan towards Natsume's seat. Narumi just smiled.

"That's not fair! Natsume gets to sit next to a hot girl!" A fanboy of Mikan had groaned. She had gotten a fanboy already! Wow!

"Yeah, yeah curse Natsume! First he gets all the girl and now Mikan whose hella cute. Man I'm never going to get a girlfriend with you here Natsume!"A fanboy of Mikan had cried. He couldn't get a girlfriend.

"You loser are pathetic! What makes you think I want to sit with her!!" Natsume had grunted. He didn't care, well only a little.

As Mikan walked over to her given seat, next to Natsume she had received many glares from fangirls. It had felt uneasy. It's supposed to be her first day here and she's now hated by most girls. As she passed Sumire, Sumire took out one foot and tried to trip Mikan. But Mikan had seen her foot, so she leaped over it.

'**Ughh! Worst day ever. I wonder what Kutso and Ami are doing. Probably became a couple by now.' Mikan had wondered.**

At Tomoko middle school stood Ami and Kutso there, both of them met at the front gate.

'I got to tell Ami I like her. I better tell her now before I regret it.' Kutso had said to himself.

'I got to declare to Kutso that I like him, now's the right time!' Ami had said to herself.

Right on cue, they both had turned around and had bumped into each other. But they bumped at a specific spot. They both had bumped on the lips. THE LIPS!! WOAH!

As both of them depart from the kiss, they tried to return to their normal composure. But you can see both of them were blushing. Thousand and thousand speckles of red spot appeared on their faces.

"I LIKE YOU!" They both declared!

Kutso and Ami began to have more speckles of red spot appear on their face.

"YOU DO!" Both of them asked each while pointing at each other.

"Ami would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kutso had asked while tapping the floor for an answer.

"YES, YES! I've been waiting patiently for you to ask me!" Ami answered quickly. She was thrilled that he had asked.

"What do you meant waiting patiently? Aren't girls supposed to ask the guy! I was waiting patiently too!" Kutso, who is now furious.

"What do you mean girls are suppose to ask the guy! It's the other way around." Ami replied.

"Then that's not fair! Not all guys ask girls. Girls are supposed to ask the guys." Kutso declare.

After that last sentence both of them parted the other way. They both were at different side, but than realized they went the wrong way to their class. Just as they went the opposite way, they both had arrived at the same spot.

"My class is that way!" Both of them had said and went to the way they were both heading.

(A/N: That's a good start to a relationship. Lol )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mikan was about to head out of the door. Just as she arrived at the door, fanboy rushed into her and started to annoy her.

They kept saying Mikan I love you, would you date me Mikan, or the cheesiest lines like Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!

Many guys had said these cheesiest lines to Mikan

Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven's a long way from here.

Are you O.K.? Because heaven's a long fall from here.

Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes.

Excuse me, but I think I dropped something!!! MY JAW!!

Excuse me, miss are you an angel or am I just in heaven.

Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.

Hi. I suffer from amnesia. Do I come here often?

I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south

I play the field, and it looks like I just hit a home run with you.

**If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together. (**The most funniest line)

Was your father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on earth!

(A/N Guys if your trying to score a date with anybody don't use any of those cheesy

lines.)

Mikan was disgusted of how stupid they were. She decided to leave. But her fanboys wouldn't let her get through, so she decided to use force. When I say force, I mean she punched her fanboys. You couldn't blame her if she wanted to hurt them. They wouldn't get off her back, seriously!

She barely got to the door to discover a raven haired guy standing there. Mikan had known him miles and miles away. A smirk was plastered onto his face.

"My my, don't you just love your fanboys. You love them so much you even gave them a punch!" Natsume had teased Mikan

"Quiet Natsume, I would've down the same to you. Matter a fact why not now!!" Mikan punched Natsume on the guts and proceed walking to her next class.

Natsume was there on the floor groaning. Many whispered and murmurs were heard at the hall. They were fazed that the new girl, Mikan had punch Natsume Hyuuga! THE Natsume!!

Two girls walked up to Mikan while she was walking. A girl with dark blue hair and a girl with bubblegum pink appeared before Mikan.

They both praised Mikan, "I can't believe you punched the Natsume Hyuuga. You're the first person to ever done that to him because everyone is scared of him."

Mikan smirked as she walked along with the two girl.

"Glad to know that I have the honor to have hit him." Mikan replied to the two girls praise.

Both girls giggled and introduce their name to Mikan, "My name is Nonoko!" Nonoko the dark blue haired girl waved.

"And I am Anna, Hope we become good friends." Anna introduced herself.

"My name is Mi-." Before Mikan had could finish introducing herself, she was disrupted by the two girls.

"We know your name, Mikan. You were just in Narumi-sensei class; we are in his class as well." Both of them said at the same time.

"Glad to know I have people who know me. By the way are you guy's twin?" Mikan asked because they both say things at the same time.

"Nope but we get that a lot." Anna had explained.

"We better hurry up, we have Jinno sensei." Nonoko had said.

"I have him for my next class; care to show me the way." Mikan asked.

Anna and Nonoko simply just nodded. Anna and Nonoko became friends with Mikan. Mikan was actually thrilled to discover she haves friends and that some girl weren't mad at her.

Just as they arrive at Jinno sensei class they had discover that they were late. Arriving at the class, they've found a fuming teacher tapping his foot.

"Miss Sakura, care to tell me why you're late. I will not tolerate lateness even if it's new students." Jinno was fuming and waited for Mikan Sakura answer.

"Well I had got lost and I arrive late. But I barely got to class from the help of my new friends." Mikan hoped he would accept her explanation.

"Since your new you won't get detention. Remember this, just because your new don't think you will get away with it." Jinno scolded Mikan.

Mikan walked to whatever kind of seat she could fine. She was imitating in her head about Jinno sensei, "Miss Sakura just because you're a new student here don't think you'll get away with it. Man can't he cut me some slack. Are all the teacher here either mean or insane?"

Mikan had sat on her seat, while a pair of eye focused on her. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

After Jinno sensei class was over, Mikan was relieved. It was basketball tryout for Mikan. Yeah! Something she can actually appreciate at this school. When it came to the mind at math, or English Mikan was never good. But that change it all when it comes to basketball. Mikan was a whiz when it came to actually think of plays in basketball. You couldn't tell if it was Mikan or not.

She arrived at the gym to find many people trying out for basketball. She place down her gym bag to the nearest bench. As Mikan analyzed her competition, she found many people who didn't know how to dribble right or pass right. They just suck!

Mikan thought, 'It's going to be a piece of cake to be on the team!"

"Okay people gather up! Sit down on the court or the bench!" Persona, their gym teacher had said.

Mikan sat on the bench and focus all of her attention to her gym teacher. Persona was asking all these kind of question revolving around basketball. Persons asked Natsume, what do you do when you're stuck with the ball, while you're near the basket and somebody is guarding you? Persona was hoping Natsume was going to give a perfect answer.

But to his dismayed, Natsume had said, "Well if you're near the basket you would just pass it back to your teammate, coming your being guarded."

Many people applause to Natsume answer, even they would say that.

But Mikan was different she had interrupted the applause, "Nope actually you wouldn't do that. You would actually fake shoot, while you enemy is up in the air because he or she thought you were shooting. Thus leaving you an open shot, which you can score an easy basket."

Persona clapped at Mikan's answer. Natsume answer was right but just no the one he was looking for. Persona praised Mikan, "Why Miss. Sakura, A job well done. Mikan's answer is the best move when you're stuck. Natsume Hyuuga seems like someone's heading for your captain title."

Natsume clenched his fist forming a circle, gritting his teeth, growling and glaring at Mikan. Natsume was furious once again because he was humiliated by Mikan. Ruka had tried to calm down his furious friend. Mikan felt very uneasy. She sat down while receiving applause from people.

After Mikan performing some outrageous play for Persona, Persona was then amazed and knew they were going to make it to the finals this year.

The day had finished, Mikan was just about to leave home when an arm grabbed her. She turned around to face Ruka Nogi.

"Mikan Sakura, great job. I've never seen someone pulled any of those moves beside pros. My friend Natsume must be furious that someone showed up better than him." Ruka had praised Mikan. He's still had a hold of Mikan's arm.

Mikan smirked. HA! She had showed him up. It felt good to do that to someone, none other than THE Natsume Hyuuga.

"Thanks. Also can you please let go of me. I got to go." Mikan asked politely trying to get Ruka to let her go.

Ruka had seen that he was still holding Mikan's hand. He began to blush and let go of Mikan's hand.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright. Well cya I got to go." Mikan said and left.

She had arrived at home at 6:00 clock. She kicked off her shoe at the entrance and ran all the way upstairs to her room. She jumped on the pc and signed on, on aim.

Shootit-up317 had signed on.

As Mikan signed on, a screen name appeared before her.

The username was Ami-is-a-baller2468

It had said, "Would you like to accept Ami-is-a-baller2468.

Mikan gradually accepted Ami-is-a-baller2468 because she knew it was Ami from Tomoko.

Ami-is-a-baller2468: Hey Mikan how's the new school!

Shotit-up317: It's weird. The teacher is either mean or insane. The most surprising thing is that my new school is Sejii Mitarashi.

Ami-is-a-baller2468: Hey wasn't that the school we played at the tournament. The one we beat at the final game.

Shotit-up317: Exactly!!

Ami-is-a-baller317: WHAAAT!! Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Shotit-up317: I barely discover it today. My dad didn't even tell me.

Mikan's dad did tell her she just didn't pay attention a single word he had said.

Ami-is-a-baller2468: Well I have bigger news.

Shotit-up317: Bigger than what I've said.

Ami-is-a-baller2468: Yes bigger than what you said.

Shotit-up317: Than tell me girlfriend.

Ami hesitate to tell Mikan but she told her anyways.

Ami-is-a-baller2468: Well you see me and Kutso got together as a couple.

**Mikan jumped up and down with a glee, she thought to herself, 'Finally they got together. Omg I said they were going to become a couple today. Am I physic?** Mikan was not aware that she knocked down her alarm clock. The brand new alarm clock she just bought. As she was brought back to her normal composure she discover shatter metal laying on the floor. It was her new alarm clock she just brought.

'Man I needed that alarm clock!!" Mikan said to herself. Mikan was not aware of how much message Ami was sending her.

Ami-is-a-baller2468: Mikan you there. Hello am I talking to anyone??

Shootit-up317: Oops sorry! I'm here

Shootit-up317: Ami I gtg. Bye

Before Ami can type anything else, Mikan had already signed off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Natsume had arrived back at his home. It was around dinner time for him so he went to the dining hall.

Natsume's family had sat down together and began to eat.

They were eating pork dumpling, juicy beef, a red lobster, and a fried fish. Yum, Yum!

Natsume's father tried to create a conversation so he began to spoke, "Tsubasa, Natsume how was you day at school?"

"It's fine, they had a very tough basketball practice." Tsubasa replied to his father. It was now Natsume's turn to turn to reply and he did.

"We had a new transfer student name Mikan Sakura." Natsume said without a care. Tsubasa had listened to what Natsume said and it surprised him.

"Did you say Mikan Sakura?" Tsubasa asked his little brother.

"Are you tone deaf or what!" Natsume replied.

Tsubasa didn't talk back to Natsume instead he got up and walked to Natsume.

Tsubasa whispered into Natsume's ears, "Stay away from her or else."

Natsume just smirked because he provoked his older brother.

The atmosphere was very quiet. Both brother's were glaring at each other.

"Wow! What brother love relationship they've got!" Natsume's father had said to his wife.

"Yup Honey! Can you pass the pepper?" Natsume's mother had asked. While she's munching her food loudly.

"Here you go Cupcake!" Natsume's father handed Natsume's mother the pepper.

"T-hhhhhhhhhh-aaa-nnnnn-k-ssss!" Natsume's mother thank her husband having her mouth open.

"Pudding don't say things with your mouth open!" Natsume's father scolded her wife.

Natsume's mother grew bigger, turned her head to her husband with an evil glint in her eyes. You can tell she had a dark aura surrounding her and she began to say deviously, "What did you say Honey?"

Natsume's father gulped and said, "Honey I think I got to go to the bathroom!" Natsume's father ran aggressively to the restroom, fearing for his life.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another day at Sejii School, Mikan Sakura got up and done the same routine. Yup! Same-o same-o! As she finished eating she dashed her way to school. She hurried because Persona was listing the new basketball members.

Flashbacks

"Kids, remember tomorrow the list of the new team is on the bulletin board and there would be a surprise!" Persona faced Natsume directly.

It had seemed that the surprised was meant for him. He couldn't help but feel what was the surprised and why was persona facing him. Question marks filled into his head and the world was spinning within his head.

"By the way, the surprise is what you least expect. You won't even know what's heading towards you." Person said his last remarks before he dismissed the class.

"Dammn! Why the heck was he facing me?" Natsume kicked the locker hard. The suspense was killing him. It was all too confusing for him.

"I wonder what it could be." Mikan asked herself. "It couldn't be something stupid. No way! I hope not" Mikan sank down onto the floor. The suspense was killing her too. She was not the type to hold it in.

Natsume slammed his locker shut and so as Mikan.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Both of them said to themselves.

End of flashback.

Mikan rushed and tried to find the bulletin board, that contain the new member of the basketball team. Hey, she was new. No one can find anything within this big school let alone being here the first time, except if you are a genius which Mikan Sakura could never be. Okay only in basketball because basketball is the only thing she actually uses her brain, other than that a total idiot in mental subject where you use you brain to solve a problem.

Mikan hadn't seen who see bumped into. Being bumped, she fell on the floor hard. A big 'whack' sound was heard through out the halls. Mikan got up and she had seen who see bumped into. The girl had a short cut raven hair. She was amazingly beautiful and captivating. Mikan had thought that she was probably innocent and she can help her find the bulletin board that had the new members of the basketball team, but she didn't know what strikes her.

"Do you know where is the bulletin board that has the new members of the basketball team?" Mikan asked the raven haired girl.

The raven hair girl's face stood with a cold expression.

"Is this girl dense?" The raven haired girl told herself.

Mikan was stupid, that she didn't know the bulletin board she was searching for, was above her all the time. The raven haired girl smirked but you couldn't see it through her cold expression.

"Pay me $20 and I'll tell you!" She replied.

Mikan stood there gawking. Is this school insane? First the teacher's are weird and finally students ask for money just to tell where a freaking board is.

"This school is just plain weird. Don't they know there filthy rich!" Mikan told herself.

"Why should I?" Mikan shot back.

"Hey, you needed help finding a board and you asked for my services. It's only right that you pay me back." She glared back.

"And why isn't your serviced free?" Mikan glared back.

"Because you're talking to Hotaru Imai, she never does any services without being paid." Hotaru explained.

"As if I want your services." Mikan Sakura said back.

"You do need my help idiot because you're so dense!" Hotaru said and left to her class.

Mikan was confused. Was she really dense? Oh well!

Natsume had seen Mikan talking to Hotaru Imai. Hotaru Imai, the ice queen money lover. She's got brain but a big old love for cash. She never does anything without being paid, so why was Mikan talking to her. It's not that he's jealous or anything, but just curious. His curiosity driven him over to Mikan to ask what was going on, or not.

"DAMMN!!" Mikan shouted with frustration, while the students around her exuded a confuse face.

Natsume had heard her so he asked, "What the heck are you damning about?"

"Why do you care second rate basketball player?" Mikan shot back without noticing that Natsume was fuming.

"In case you didn't know polka dot, I'm here to stop you from screaming your lungs out." Natsume smirked.

He made it worse than what Hotaru Imai had done.

Mikan was fuming, outraged. How can he be a pervert? Man this school really sucks. First the teacher's are weird, second their money grubbers, and third there are perverts like him in school.

She sweared to herself, "God why must you hate me? Isn't this hell for me enough or are you just going to make it more hell for me!"

Natsume was lost because he had been shaking Mikan for a long time. He kept on waving his hands in front of Mikan's face. He kept on saying, " You there polka dots?"

Mikan was now back to herself and asked, "Do you know where the board for the members of the basketball team list is?" She didn't hesitate to ask him.

Natsume stared at her with a confusing face. He then looked up and seen that the board she was searching for was above her. "You mean that?" Natsume pointed at the board above her.

Mikan titled her head and looked up. The board was above her the whole time and she didn't notice that. That's what Hotaru mean by her being dense.

Mikan's eyes grew big, her jaws dropped down to her feet as question marks filled into her eyes where she'd first laid it on the board. Natsume wondered what was so surprising for the girl. Than it hit him, he remembered that he'd needed to look at the board as well. He'd focused his eyes on the board and scan to find the part that say captain.

He'd seen himself on the board and said, " Polka dots, I guess you're not captain but I am. Don't you w-."

Mikan had cut in, "Don't congratulate that fast Hyuuga. I'm guessing you need glasses."

Natsume took a glance back at the board and seen that her name was under captain as well.

"How did you become the other captain? This can't be true." Natsume gasped.

"Hell Yeah I'm the other captain and what do you mean it can't be true." Mikan shot at Natsume.

"Well of course you can't equal to my level. It must be a prank." Natsume slapped himself to wake himself up in this horrible nightmare, but to his dismayed it wasn't a dream.

"Ay, are you sure I'm not at your level. You did know that my team did crush you team." Mikan stated.

"Pstt, by a mere 2 points." Natsume said back

"A lost is a lost Hyuuga. If you can't handle a lost than your worst than a loser." Mikan fought back.

"Why you Polka dot panty girl!" Natsume clenched his hands forming a fast that was racing towards the board.

"Why not go to Persona? Ask him why you're the other captain; obviously you stink like hell in basketball." Mikan resorted.

Natsume glared and simply nodded. They start to head to the gym where they think Personna was. When they arrived at the gym front door, Natsume stepped one foot in

And only found Narumi doing ballet. It was a terrifying sight seeing Narumi in tights. Narumi spotted the Natsume and decided to welcome them.

Narumi went over to his gym bag to grab out a tight. It was the color pink and decorated with flower prints, "Do you want to join me in ballet, Natsume?"

"HELL NOO!!" Natsume shoved it away.

"But it's decorated with flower prints." Narumi said with glee.

"I'll only take black tights." Natsume replied to Narumi.

"Really?" Narumi said with hopes up.

"No!" Natsume yelled.

"Aww just when I thought we can spend student to teacher time." Narumi said with gloom.

"Who the heck want to spend time with you? They have to be gay or something." Natsume mumbled as he walked away and was now out in the gym.

Mikan who hadn't seen the scene, dashed to Natsume to see if he had found Persona.

"Did you find him Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

Natsume had cross mark on his fore-head and was raging, "Don't say that!"

"Fine, Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan teased Natsume.

"But I can't be Mrs. Hyuuga because she's standing in front of me." Natsume flirted with Mikan.

Mikan who is utterly schock and had a shock expression glued onto her face.

"Nobody wants to be with you!" Mikan who was out of shock shot back.

" And no way in hell anybody wants to be with a polka dot print panty girl." Nastume said.

"UGHHHHHH! You jerk. You'll pay on the court when I beat you." Mikan shouted.

"Who says you can beat me again?" Natsume glared at Mikan. They are walking in the hall running and shouting at each other.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm the other captain loser!" Mikan smirked because she had a great comeback.

"Yeah right. When I get to Persona we better get this straight." Natsume thought to himself while walking to the office to ask for Persona.

They arrived at the office to see something that surprised them or at least terrified them. They did find persona but that wasn't what had surprised them. It sent a shiver down their spines. Jinno and Persona was having a tea cup party. Cookies, tea, flawn, cupcakes, and all the delicate you can find in a bakery. It was pretty weird seeing their teacher in a tea party. The only teacher they figure would do a tea party is Narumi. The teacher had seen them, so he welcomes them to the tea party.

"Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Sakura, how may I help you?" Jinno asked.

"No we just want to talk to Persona sensei." Mikan answered back to Jinno who is sipping tea.

"What do you want?" Persona asked and faced the two.

Natsume couldn't handle it anymore and yelled out, "HOOWW ISS THERE TWOO CAPTAINNN!!"

Persona looked at his clock and said as he ran away, "You'll find out about 5 minutes when Gym class start. Lookie here, guess you got to race to gym class."

"What about you? Don't you need to go to the gym?" Mikan asked Personna.

"Now you know why I'm running. Bye!" Persona who was gone in a blink of any eye.

"Shoot! We got to go." Both of them said as they raced back to the gym.

5 minutes had passed and they arrive at the gym just in time to see their gym teacher, Persona. The bell had rang and whoever have p.e is going to start their lesson.

"Okay class, you might be wandering why there are two captains." Persona said.

"Yea why's that?" Mikan asked.

"Well you and Natsume were superb players, so it's hard to choose who is going to be the captain. Why not both?" Persona explained

All the students were whispering to one another and how it's weird to have two captain especially a girl is one. They knew nothing about Mikan because they weren't qualified players to play in the team in the previous tournament.

"Heeehehehe.. The only reason why they're paired is because I'm going to have fun match-making them. Narumi was right for once, they'll be a cute couple." Persona said to himself.

"Well let's get started! Captains stand up!" Persona ordered them up.

As they heard his command, they immediately stood up.

"Order them to do some laps, push ups, shooting, and dribbling." Persona told them and left the gym to the two captains.

"Yes!" Both of them said.

They watched as they saw their gym teacher leave to do something.

"Okay you heard the man, now do some laps, push ups, shooting, and dribbling. You too Mikan." Natsume commanded

"Why the heck you get to order people to do stuff. I'm the other captain as well." Mikan objected.

"Beat Me in a one on one game to see who's in command." Natsume challenged Mikan.

"Why not, I'll just prove to everyone that me getting the title as captain is no joke." Mikan fought back.

The game has started and Natsume is shooting at the free-throw line to determine who gets the ball first. Natsume being as a captain is no joke so he made it in with a swish. Mikan wasn't fazed at that shot, while everyone was. They were amazed and nodded their head to show admiration.

"You can have the ball first; this is going to take forever." Mikan replied. She got the rebound, threw it to him whose walking to the half-court line. Just as they arrive to the half-court line Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear and said, "Don't make fun of me. You should have not let me have the ball first."

Mikan whispered back, "Its okay. I know that you need a head start." Natsume gritted his teeth in frustration. How dare she make fun of him? Well he's going to prove it wrong when he becomes the only captain.

Natsume dribble the ball all the way to the free throw line. Just as he was about to shoot, Mikan blocked it away and it was out of bounce. She knocked the ball out into the out of bounce line. It's still Natsume ball but it's probably embarrassing to get a ball smacked out by a girl. Natsume took out and this time he decided to dribble right as he land on the free throw line again. Just as Mikan reached forward to smack the ball out again, he dribble left as the ball went behind him. Mikan didn't see that coming so it was an easy 2 point for Natsume. He did a slam dunk. It's still Natsume ball because they're playing half-court. When you play half-court and your opponent makes a shot, they have the privilege to take out. Natsume took out at the half-court line, he dribbled and dribbled to the right but Mikan was a tough defender. It was hard to shake her off. Natsume was about to do the same trick so Mikan knew what was heading towards her. It was exactly what she predicted so Natsume dribbled left. Mikan a great defender stole the ball behind Natsume. She than raced toward the basket scoring an easy two. Many people applause and complemented her. She was truly amazing; no wonder she was the other captain. They knew Natsume is a great player but to be stolen easily without effort must affect him deeply. As the game go on, both of them wouldn't quit. If one of the other makes a shot, the other would just do the same. They were monster as they gave out a great performance. Many people watched with interest as they are witnessing a fierce one on one game of the captains. Hotaru is there filming the whole thing. The score ended in a tie. 60-60.

"You guys should stop, you know we have next period and if you keep this long enough. I don't even know if you'r going to be alive anymore?" Ruka said to the two tired captains. Bunch of sweat stained there gym clothes with the logo Sejii.

"Fine!" Natsume said.

Mikan smirked. "I knew you can't beat me Hyuuga!"

"Don't raise your hopes up because it ended in a tie." Natsume declared. Natsume left to go to his next period.

Natsume left and hadn't heard a word spoken from Mikan. Mikan said," Don't raise your hopes up because it ended in a tie. A tie my butt, if we kept on playing you would've lost."

Then, Mikan left for her next class.

It was Ruka and Hotaru alone in the gym. Nothing can happen right!

Ruka who was also interested in making his best friend Natsume, and the other captain Mikan. It would be a fun match-making them.

Ruka turned to face Hotrau and said, "Imai, would you help me with match-making?"

Hotaru raised and eyebrow to see what was he talking about. It came running to her head that he wanted to pair up Natsume and Mikan.

"You will pay me 50 bucks, than I will help you." Hotaru replied back to Ruka.

"Fine!" Ruka handed Hotaru 4 ten dollar bills. Just as he handed her the money, he tried to ran. Now you see Hotaru is smart unlike Mikan, she counts her money.

Hotaru took out a device and it had grabbed Ruka. She began to demand, "Ruka did you know that you're less one ten dollar bills. I will not be of any services to you is you don't hand me how much I want."

Ruka handed Hotaru a ten dollar bill. He ran as fast as he can out of the gym. Ruka cried, "Man that money grubber, ice queen!"

The End

* * *

Hi! Eheheheheeheh.. I hope you like the story. Remember to review. I won't let you go without reviewing.. Lol.. I'm just kiddin. Please check out my new story. If you know Naruto go to my profile and read the new story name Love and Chaos with the new guy. I made it with my friend. It's called a boombaca production 


	6. Chapter 6

Bacaforeva: Sorry for the long wait.. I just got lazy and so I didn't write so long. **By the way what do you think I should do for my next story? I'm losing ideas for my story.**

So there are now two captains, Natsume and Mikan, captains of Sejii Mitarashi Middle School. It was the last and next period for Mikan and it was MATH, the worst subject known to a person. Well not exactly but it is to Mikan. Mikan ran towards the locker with a towel filled with sweats. She knew she only had what, 5 minutes to get there and this school is pretty big, no enormous. As she finished changing clothes, she dashed aggressively towards her next classroom. Just as she ran, she had bumped someone, someone who was heading towards the same way she was heading. While he had noticed her, she jumped back up and proceeds back her way to where she originally was heading towards too. Now you see, Mikan hadn't noticed the person she had bumped too and that was something valuable to know. It was none other than Natsume, nah J/K.

It was Tsubasa, Natsume older brother. But what was he doing in a Middle School, when he's in high school. Guess we got to wait huh??

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan barely arrived at her next period but when she stepped in the classroom, she was scolded by Jinno-sensei, "Miss Sakura, why are you always late?"

"Well you see, uh you know, I was learning-." Mikan thought of all the excuses she could think of.

"I will not tolerate lateness, let alone excuses. Go to your seat." Jinno ordered Mikan.

Mikan marched her way towards her seat to find someone laughing at her. It was none other than Natsume. Many things bundled up in her little head like questions. Before she could think of any questions, Natsume began to speak, "I guess you got lost again huh, or are you just slow t-u-r-t-l-e."  
Natsume had teased of Mikan's lateness.

Mikan tilted her head, pierced her eyes towards Natsume. "How did you come in here so fast?"

Natsume smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. I have my reasons."

"Reasons my butt, more like you used your fangirls as bait." Mikan said sarcastically as she began to sit down.

"You can say that. It's not my fault all girls can't resist my charms." Natsume smirked and talked about himself. Talk about being a conceited.

"Not all girls like you Mr. Conceited. There's one girl who hates you." Mikan shot back and began to copy whatever's on the board.

Natsume had looked clueless and began to ask Mikan, "And who's a total idiot to not like me."

"Well you're looking at the idiot who hates you. I hate conceited people, all about them. They just can't stop talking about themselves. No way am I ever going to fall for someone like that." Mikan said trying to finish copying whatever is on the board. As she wrote down each problem down, the harder the equation was.

Natsume stood there fazed with an emotionless face which concealed his true emotions. "Well I like you too." Natsume said sarcastically.

The math session was finally over, but for math geeks it was sad that match was over, but for Mikan it was happiness. Utter happiness. She had a hugged smile when she thought that her day was finish and she can go shoot some hoops. But disappointment arrived for Mikan as Jinno called her up, "Miss Sakura, come up her please."

Mikan head turned around followed by her whole body with a slow motion. She wondered why she was called, "Isn't this period over? Why's he calling me?"

"Yes Jinno-sensei" Mikan faced Jinno with a forced on smile.

Jinno didn't care for he has no sentimental feelings. "Miss Sakura it is concerning you grade and learning about math."

Okay now Mikan was more than confuse, "What is it about my grades."

"Your grades are horrible, and it's not good enough for you to be in the basketball team, let alone pass this subject." Jinno practically explained.

"Well can I do extra credit, anything to get my grade up??" Mikan got down on her legs, crunched up her arms, bow up and down, and began to plead.

"You would need a tutor for you to pass this grade but it's-." Jinno tried to finish up his sentence but was interrupted by Mikan's relieve words, "Okay thank you and what time."

"Around twelve, in front of the math class." Jinno told Mikan. Mikan nodded and raced out of the horrid place where she has to learn math. Jinno got up and out of his seat and left and Mikan who was walking around the quiet hall because everyone had left. Mikan who forgot to ask Jinno who was her tutor, "Snap! I forgot to ask Jinno who was my tutor. I guess I got to find out tomorrow."

The next day had come and it was time for Mikan's tutor. 12:00 to be exact. Wow, can you believe Mikan actually arrived in front of the most terrified class and early to. The world had gone crazy.

Mikan was sitting down on the floor waiting patiently as she stared at all the people around her, thinking if any of them were her tutor. She seen Anna walking towards her way and she raised up her hopes. Anna walked closer and closer toward Mikan and Mikan knew that Anna is going to be her tutor. Mikan began to speak, "Anna what's up."

Anna ran up to Mikan to reply to her greetings, "Nothing Much."

"Anna, are you waiting for someone?" Mikan asked with hopes up.

"Yup!" Anna replied.

"And is she a girl?" Mikan asked as she knew that Anna is her tutor and it would make things easier.

"How did you know?" Anna said scarely as she thought Mikan was a psychic.

"Is she here right now?" Mikan asked her last question.

"Okay Mikan you're scaring me now and yes she's here." Anna said with a scared expression. Just as Anna and Mikan is chatting, Nonoko ran up to them.

Mikan who's now relieved because she knew who was her tutor. If it's Anna, things would just go smoothly.

Anna got up and walked with Nonoko, "Mikan I got to go now, bye."

Mikan's eyes popped out, her jaws dropped because she thought, no KNEW that Anna was her tutor. Great everything is perfect. Ughhhhhhhhh!!!

Mikan who is confuse and began to think who her tutor is. Everybody had left because the bell had ringed. Natsume, who barely arrived in front of the Math class.

Mikan had seen Natsume, so she decided to walk up to him and decided to create a conversation with him, while waiting for her tutor.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

Natsume stared at her because he was shocked that she would actually have a decent talk with him. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, you too." Mikan replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. Utter quietness was driven across the hall as everybody left for home.

"So who are you waiting for?" Mikan asked.

"Someone I have to tutor in math." Natsume simply replied

"That's strange because I'm waiting for a tutor." Mikan looked Natsume in the eyes.

Then it had hit both of them.

They both shouted at the same time, "Was it from Jinno-sensei?"

Both of them were taken back from what had happen. NO way, NO how, this is happening.

"This can't be happening!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Great, learning is going to be complicated." Mikan groaned at dropped down on her knees.

"I can't believe I'm teaching an idiot." Natsume shook his head from right to left.

"Not my fault that math is a living hell." Mikan got back up and grabbed her backpack.

"Who the heck can't learn math, it's so easy." Natsume stated as he stop shooking his head.

"So what now, tutor?" Mikan asked.

"Come by my house after school tomorrow." Natsume replied back as he walked away from the conversation. He just couldn't believe that he is going to tutor Mikan, maybe spending time with someone who wouldn't drool at him is worthwhile.

Mikan nodded and they both began to separate. Mikan day was not the most enjoyable day ever. She decided to go to the gym to relieve her stress. That is the best solution Mikan can think of to relieve stress.

She arrived at the gym to shoot some hoops, threw her gym bag to the floor and picked up the ball. She shot the ball in the 3 pointer.

The ball had bounced off and it kept on rolling to the outside line. Mikan is now chasing the ball to the outside line but it disappeared. Gone, Natta, disappeared. Where was that ball? A person had held the ball in front of Mikan face just when she turned around to see who it was. Mikan looked up at the tall figure.

"I see your practicing, eh?" The figure asks. He was holding onto the ball with is left hand as the ball bounced back and forth.

"What are you doing here TSUBASA?" Mikan asked as she tried to swipe off the ball but Tsubasa held it into his arm.

"Same as usual, always hotheaded Mikan." Tsubasa smirked. He dribbles the ball as the ball went BANG, BANG. He dribbles the ball toward the basket and shot it.

Mikan stood there and stomped her feet. She was blazing with fury, no one does that to her. "And, you're the same old show-offer." Mikan announced, "Does being conceited run in your family, Tsubasa?"

"What makes you think that?" Tsubasa shrugged as he tries to get off of that topic. It's kind of weird to hear and insult coming from someone you have a crush on.

"You and Natsume are the same and how come you never told me that you have a brother?" Mikan asked as she tried to get the answer. Mikan was at the basket, followed by Tsubasa and tried to get the rebound.

"Hn. Talk later, what about one on one?" Tsubasa challenge Mikan. He wanted to see if she was still great. Nobody at his school was even close to his level at basketball.

"Why not, I can take away my stress and I can have my revenge." Mikan accepted Tsubasa challenge. She wanted show him whose the boss. Boy she did because she was the only person close to beating him. When Mikan was playing against Natsume, she held back. She always held back when she face an opponent because she likes to test them first and also because she thinks of it as training.

_flashbacks_

_Mikan had spotted Tsubasa at the park that day. She had heard rumors about him but didn't quite identify his skill until she plays him herself. She heard numerous rumors about him becausehet was the talk of the town. She decides to test his skills but of course she's going too held back, because if he can win her easily with her using no effort, Mikan would decide to play him for real._

_She ran up to him and challenged, "I heard you were the talk of the town, care to play against me."_

_Tsubasa had turned around and stared at the girl. The girl had a beautiful face and a well-shape body, NOT the kind of girl who puts on make-up but a natural beauty. You couldn't find pure innocent face like that now-a-days. She was pretty darn cute, but he declined her challenge, "Your way too cute, I can't damage your pretty face." After saying that, Tsubasa shot the ball into the basket and ran up to get the rebound._

_Mikan stomped her feet as she fret, "I can't believe you're a chicken, bock-bock- bock-bock." Mikan made chicken noises._

_Tsubasa was pissed off but he still kept his cool as he still declined her, "You can make all the chicken noises you want but I still refuse to play against you." Tsubasa grabbed the ball and kept on shooting. Mikan stood there faze and thought of other words to persuade him to play._

"_Why won't you play me?" Mikan questioned. If it's about her being a girl, she's just got to prove him wrong. When she was little she loved to play against boy, even now. They always think girls can't play basketball or at least be at there level. Mikan always get irritated when a girl gets estimated like that. She's just not going to take no for an answer from Tsubasa. _

"_Do you want to know the real reason?" Tsubasa question her._

"_Yes!" Mikan nodded._

_Tsubasa sighed and told her the real reason, "I can't play against a girl, it's by nature. I don't want to hurt your pretty little face, it's just wrong, so can you please move so I can shoot." Tsubasa moved his hand towards Mikan and shooed her away. Just as Tsubasa was about to shoot, a hand was on top of the ball blocking his shot. _

_Mikan twitched as a pissed of mark appeared on her face, "That's the most stupid reason ever. Just because I'm a girl, don't think that I won't do anything about it. I can't believe guys now-a-day estimate girls. We are actually great at the things we do. You boy's are so conceited. What makes you think you're more superior to girls? We're not dirt alright. Just in case you estimate a girl, I guess I really will cream you?" _

"_What do you mean? You weren't planning to play against me with effort?" Tsubasa asked. He stopped shooting and placed the ball down. He turns towards her focusing all his attention on her._

"_To be honest, no, I always test out boys at first when I play against them without effort." Mikan answered her question._

_Tsubasa thought to himself as he held his chin, "Interesting."_

"_I guess I'll play against you." Tsubasa walked to the get the ball and paused, "But you have to play with efforts because I wouldn't feel great beating you." Tsubasa ran to the court but Mikan held his hand, "Who said you going to beat me?" After Mikan said that, she ran to get the ball. _

_Tsubasa thought, "Feisty isn't she."_

_He'd smirked because things just got better and better. Tsubasa ran back up to his friends. Tsubasa's friends seen everything but didn't hear anything. They assumed she was admiring him. _

"_Be right back you guys, got to beat someone who challenged me." Tsubasa said as he walked away. Tsubasa's friends were confuse, they thought she was admiring him not challenging him._

_The guy's stop Tsubasa, "You're going to play against a girl?" They were confused._

_Tsubasa turned to his friend and said, "I guess so."_

"_Go easy on her." The guys told him. They didn't want to see the girl badly beaten by Tsubasa._

"_Well let's see what happens on the court." Tsubasa shrugged and left. He ran toward the court where Mikan was. When Tsubasa left, he didn't see that his friends were following him to watch the game. They were curious of how the girl play basketball. They knew that Tsubasa would win but it didn't hurt to watch, right?_

_Tsubasa met Mikan face to face. Mikan saw him over at the bench where he was talking with his friends or at least she thought they were his friends. She can't help but wonder is he going to play her for real? She wailed her head right to left, trying to shake it off. Mikan was trying to be safe so she decided to do the usual_

_They both thought, "I'm just going to play easy first, if she/he has the skill to make me play for real. Then I'll play for real if she/he is good enough. Okay, I got it."_

_They both were taking turns shooting for the ball at the free-throw line, if Tsubasa would make it, Mikan would too. It's a rotation between these two._

"_How about you take out because this is going to take forever?" Tsubasa offered because he's impatient. Tsubasa threw the ball to her._

"_Whatever." Mikan grabbed hold of the ball and went to the half court line. She took out and gave the ball to Natsume and said "Check." That represent that Tsubasa should pass back the ball and he did. Mikan dribbled the ball to the right. The ball was dribbled between her legs as Tsubasa tried to steal the ball from Mikan, Tsubasa reached in forward and tried to smack the ball but the ball and Mikan went left. Tsubasa had fallen in the easiest trick and Mikan had dribbled the ball all the way to the basket to make a lay-up. She scored an easy two but she didn't feel pleased of that shot. He wasn't taking her seriously but hey, she didn't either so it was cool. The game kept on progressing and the score was tied with 21-21. Both of them were sweating and sweating from warming up. (A/n Remember they're not serious.) _

_The guys were surprised that a girl actually made Tsubasa sweat but they knew he was going easy on her. What they didn't know is that Mikan was going easy too. It was halftime between Tsubasa and Mikan, so Tsubasa went up to the guys._

"_So you're going easy on her eh?" The guys asked, while Tsubasa went into the ice box to get a Gatorade and than sat down._

"_Yup!" Tsubasa said with confidence, if that was the best Mikan can do than it's just going to be a walk in the park._

"_You're such a gentlemen, going easy on a girl, but you better not lose." The guys laugh. _

_Tsubasa got up and went back into the court to start the game. He said to the guys, "I doubt that she can come close to winning."_

_They guys just kept on laughing. _

_Tsubasa and Mikan thought, "Okay let's get serious now."_

_Both of them smirk with Mikan taking out the ball. She dribbled the ball with her fingers and it traveled all around her legs. Tsubasa seen that trick a million times while playing her, so he knew what she was going to do, a player instinct is most terrifying. Tsubasa reached to the left but Mikan threw the ball behind her and Tsubasa was still reaching to the left. The game went in fast motion and Mikan was so fast, dribbled the ball to the right and shot at the three-point line. Mikan playing her best right now made it in with a beautiful posture. Tsubasa was fazed at how her posture is but was even more faze at how fast she was. It was really interesting to him. The game had gone as these two unbelievable players battle it out. _

_Tsubasa's friends were stunned by how great she was. _

_The score was now 55-54 with Tsubasa in the lead. It was 5 seconds on the clock and Mikan tried to race the clock. She jumped up in the air with the ball above her head. The ball was released by Mikan's right hand while the left hand was holding onto the ball. She was on the three point line. When she was about to release the ball, Tsubasa came jumping up in the air to deflect the ball. Luckily the ball was released but Tsubasa had tipped the ball a bit. The ball was traveling through the air and it had arrived at the basket, but it hit the rim circling around it, but because Tsubasa had tipped it, it didn't go in. Mikan and Tsubasa were still in the air as they slowly came down. Mikan was disappointed that the ball didn't go in._

"_Your're pretty darn good." Tsubasa complimented on her._

"_Hn." She said annoyingly. She hated being a sore loser and it was so close of going in the basket._

"_Come on, don't be like that. I'm disappointed too." Tsubasa said as he tried to console Mikan._

"_Why are you disappointed when you won?" Mikan questioned._

"_You're the first the person to almost beat me and I say that is truly amazing, so don't fret." Tsubasa told her. Tsubasa left to the guys leaving Mikan there faze._

_Mikan thought, "I guess it's not that bad."_

_After saying that, Mikan left while Tsubasa is with the guy's packing there belonging._

"_Wow that chick got skills but she would've lost because you didn't play seriously." The guy's laughed and laughed. They knew that Tsubasa will win, "You probably let her came close to win-."_

_Tsubasa cut in, "I was playing seriously."_

"_What?????" The guys were stunned. NO one, I repeat no one came close to beating Tsubasa in basketball, "So did you mean that girl came close to beating you and you were serious."_

_Tsubasa didn't know they would make a big deal about it, "I guess if you put it that way."_

"_Dayumm, that chick got skills, I can't believe it." The guys were making such a big deal about it._

_Tsubasa shrugged and left, "Believe whatever you want to believe." With that said Tsubasa got up and left._

_Tsubasa thought, "I would want to play her again."_

_End of flashback_

Mikan played against Tsubasa one on one and so it continues.

(I'm not going to describe a basketball game again. I'm sorry if you wanted a basketball scene.)

Mikan finished her game with Tsubasa and got up and left. It was a competitive game against those two.

It was finally the day when Mikan goes to Natsume house. Great, waking up wasn't a pleasant day for Mikan.

Mikan arrived at school fill with gloom.

Mikan punched the wall at the school hard and it cracked open. Many people saw that scene and were terrified by her. They didn't want to go near, touch, or talk to her. She was just crazy but one guy had said something to her, "You're going to kill that wall."

"Well I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone." Mikan mumbled.

She grabbed his shirt by the hand and lifted him up. "I see you like violence." The guy had replied.

"Mmmm, I like hurting boys more than violence." Mikan shot at the boy. The boy was now terrified as he made up an excuse, "You see, I got to go to my momma's so see you later."

The boy just ran for his life. Mikan didn't quite care what she did because she was out of it, so out of it.

The bell ringed and kept on ringing to inform students to go to their next class. The day continue so on and it was 2:59, almost after school. Mikan sat there as she hoped that the clock would slow down. She didn't want to go to Natsume house, she would feel so awkward and she hates him. Today just wasn't her day. The clock was ticking as it was driven closer to the 12. It was now at 11, 11 ¼, 11 1/2, 11 ¾

11 ¾ and a half. The clock was ticking and then finally it rang. It was time for Mikan to go to Natsume house. Their teacher excused them and everybody got up and left. Mikan was strolling through the hall as she traveled out in the main gate of the school.

Mikan walked as she found Natsume their laying on the grass reading manga, a manga which she happens to know. She walked over there to tell him to go but instead she talked about the manga, "So I guess you like Hana Kimi eh?"

Natsume turned back as he place down his manga. Startle by Mikan appearance, now being a cool type he just said coolly, "I guess, you read it?"

Mikan was taken back, did she read it, no she loved it. "More like I love it, so you ready to go?" Mikan asked.

"To go where?" He forgot that he was tutoring her

"To your house, duh!" Mikan said knowingly. Natsume barely remember but he decided to tease her, "Aww, I never knew you were so eager to come to my house. Do you want some alone time with me?"

Mikan stood there shock at his remark. It took her time before she could yell at him, "Shut up and go." Mikan grab him up and push him forward. She had brutal strength for her to lift him up.

Natsume sweat dropped, "Alright, alright hold your horses." Natsume was push forward, so he walked. He was walking and talking with Mikan, going to his house.

"What are we learning teach?" Mikan asked while walking.

"Some simple equation like y7-x and so on." Natsume explained to Mikan. Mikan stood there clueless, what equation was that? All she ever knew is 1+12 or 23-518; you know the simple equation not some weird equation like y7-x.

Natsume looked at Mikan's clueless face and chuckled. He knew this was going to be a long day but maybe it maybe a LONG day to spend with her.

"What are you laughing about?" Mikan asked who's really oblivious.

"I'm going to be teaching an idiot." Natsume slapped his forehead

"Baka!" Mikan said as she slapped Natsume a crossed the arms.

"Ouch, are you a guy or a girl?" Natsume asked with curiosity when Mikan slapped him hard. It seemed like a guy slap with a girl body.

Mikan turned as she eyed Natsume with demon eyes and said with a deep scary voice, "Never ask a girl that question."

Natsume gulped and tried to change the subject, "Mmmm, I have a question."

"What is it?" Mikan said.

"If you have the ball and you're near the basket. Would you shoot it or pass it back?" Natsume asked. He was waiting for what answer she is going to give him.

"That's an easy one, you would shoot it if you're confidence that it will go in or pass it back because you're afraid to miss the shot." Mikan replied, "But it's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Ah, I get your point." Natsume said as he understood everything she said.

"Anymore question?" Mikan asked because she thought that was the only question that he will give her.

"One more question. Why are you so dumb at math but a genius when it comes to basketball?" Natsume was eager to find out. He was curious.

"I don't know; ask god, he made me." Mikan answered as it was the most stupid question ever.

"Maybe I will." Natsume mumbled to himself.

They kept on walking as they arrive in a mansion. Mikan was flabbergasted because he lived in a mansion, a really big mansion that can fit two shopping mall and it still won't fill the whole place.

"We're here." Natsume said who wasn't surprised at all, of this place. He comes home everyday like 24/7.

"Wow" Mikan scanned the whole place. It was like a castle and she felt like a princess.

"Let's go." Natsume pulled Mikan to the front door.

They arrived inside the house and Mikan was thrilled to go inside a mansion. She wanted to stroll along the play but was disappointed when she was pulled into Natsume's room. They arrived at his room. Mikan thought that his room would actually be messy like all the other boy's but she was surprised. Mikan saw a nicely tight, clean room where you don't see much in a boy's room, maybe Natsume is a girl in disguise as a guy.

Mikan thought. "I wonder how he looked if he's a girl?" The image Mikan saw wasn't pleasant, Natsume in a pink sunny day dress with bad make-up and a furry leg, not the most pleasant scene to be seen in.

Mikan shook her head rapidly to get that image out of her head. Natsume had seen Mikan shaking her head rapidly but didn't know what she was thinking; maybe it was about him, so he decides to tease her, "Are you thinking about me??" Mikan faked gagging and mumbled to herself, "You do not want to know what I think about you."

"So, Natsume where do I sit to study?" Mikan asked because she wanted to get the studying over with.

"Anyways fine, I'm going to change." Natsume told Mikan. Mikan scanned the room to see where she wants to study. The floor, no it's too hard. The chairs, no she will get her butt bruised. The bed, perfect, comfortable and easy to move around.

Mikan walked over to the bed and lay down. She went into her backpack and took out her notebooks and math books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsubasa was barely coming back from home because of school. School's been tough late and practices were tougher, but he can still handle it. He had nothing to do so he decided to disturb his brother. Now you see Tsubasa doesn't know that Mikan is here because she is being tutored by his brother. I wonder what'll happen.

Tsubasa ran up the stair, turn left and went near his brother's room. He didn't open the door all the way because he didn't want to be found. When he opened the door, he didn't like what he sees.

Tsubasa thought, "Why's Mikan here and especially in Natsume's room?" He was SO confused.

The most unpleasant thing he saw was Natsume in a towel and alone with Mikan. He was about to punch Natsume because he was with his soon to be girl friend.

Tsubasa heard Mikan say, "Natsume let's get started."

Tsubasa thought, "What did she mean Natsume let's get started? It better not be the something inappropriate."

"Okay take out your stuff and let's get started, so were going to study with each other on the bed?" Natsume told Mikan. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand that held the pencil but Tsubasa didn't see the pencil.

"Alright, I'm ready." Mikan said nervously.

Now Tsubasa took it the wrong way and was furious. He went down stair to get something to stop them from doing it.

Tsubasa got his stuff and went back up stair to Natsume's room.

"So Natsume, if you replace this with a variable, it'll be much easier to solve the problem." Mikan explained to Natsume.

Natsume nodded his head, "Exatc-."

The door was squeaking as someone came in.

"Natsume oni-chan, I'm hungry." A little boy came barging in.

"Youchi what are you doing here?" Natsume asked because he was confused.

Mikan stared at an adorable little boy, so cute, so handsome.

"I'm hungry." Youchi told Natsume. He rubbed his eyes with his little hand.

"Aww he's co cute. Come on Natsume let's go get something for your little brother. Where's your kitchen?" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume out the door.

"Fine." Natsume said and left with Mikan and Youchi to get Youchi some food.

Tsubasa thought with an evil smile plastered onto his face, "It always work with a little cute adorable boy."

Youchi was walking out with Natsume and Mikan but Youchiu stop and ask, "Can I go pee, pee?"

Natsume nodded his head to show the sign 'yes.'

Tsubasa was about to walk down to the kitchen but someone was coming up to him. It was none other than Youchi, supposedly to be a cute little boy.

"Tsubasa onii-chan pay up now!" Youchi demanded.

Tsubasa sweat dropped how his little brother is a demon. Tsubasa handed Youchi 50 bucks and said, "Hai."

Youchi took the money and said, "A pleasure doing business with you."

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvvxvxvvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Bacaforeva said, "Wow a mini hotaru, cool"

Omg!!! Onegai, help me please because I can't think of anymore ideas. Oh yeah please review too. I may have some errors in here but please bare with it, okay Ohh yeah check out some other stories.

Future warning, I may have a lot of basketball fanfics


	7. Chapter 7

**Note- I'm going to be off for a while so please bare with it. I have to go San Jose and I have winter homework, which I hate. **

* * *

The next day had come and the madness finally stopped. Mikan isn't being tutor by Natsume anymore because of a miracle that happened. She barely aced the math test that was giving by Jinno-sensei. That teacher never has one single math test that wasn't hard.

Mikan was strolling towards her next class, homeroom. Narumi, the badly dressed teacher, or at least that was what she thought.

Mikan thought while heading towards her next class, "I wonder what's he going to wear this time, maybe some ruffle purple shirt, or worse, dressed up as a banana. He's probably dressed worse than Jinno."

Mikan stepped into the classroom and sat down on her chair.

Narumi stepped in some kind of suit, to be precise a santa suit.

"What's up with the big Santa suit?" Mikan thought and Narumi began to speak.

"Hello my beautiful child, do you not like my suit?" Narumi said in a girly voice as he twirled around and around nonstop.

"What's up with the fat Santa suit? It makes you look fat?" Natsume shouted because he couldn't hold on or is it that he was edging to say it out loud.

Narumi eyebrows twitched as he heard Natsume comment. He could take the words gay and girly but fat. Hell nah, boy you are going down.

"Look at you, at least I'm not an emo wannabe or how you guys say it, FREAK!" Narumi shot back at Natsume. Natsume stood there shock by his girly teacher comment.

"Heh, at least I'm not transexual." Natsume shot back as they are arguing. Everybody watch as teacher and student argue. They were scared that Narumi would pull them into it while Mikan loved what she saw.

"Pfft, I'm not conceited." Narumi crossed his arms.

"At least I can get a girlfriend and look at you. You have to dress up as a girl so you can date yourself?" Natsume smirked because he hit his teacher hard.

Narumi gasped as he grew angrier, "Well I didn't get cream by a girl did I. I can't believe you have to share a captain spot and get cream by a girl."

That one hit Natsume hard as he sat down quietly. Not for Mikan, she stood up as angry as Narumi.

"What you say fatty?" Mikan shouted. Narumi turned around as eyebrows twitched.

"Mikan don't say that." Narumi scolded her. Mikan didn't listen as she continued with her insult and Natsume joined her.

"Why do you always wear girly clothes, so it doesn't make you look fat, fatty?" Mikan and Natsume said as they high 5 each other.

"I don't have fat thighs like you guys. Even if I wear tight clothes, I wouldn't even look as fat as both of you put together." Narumi smirked because it hit them hard. Mikan was taken back and Natsume really didn't care but acted surprised.

"I'm more slender than you baka. Do the math, girlslender, boyalright, and Narumifatty." Mikan smirked because that was such a great comeback.

They kept on arguing about weights and stuff, more like pointless stuff. Before any of them argue any longer something hit both of them hard.

"Ouch!" Mikan said as she slowly got up from the floor.

"What the heck." Narumi said as he did the same as Mikan.

"What the heck Imai? You're going to kill someone with that gun." Natsume said as he got up.

Hotaru mumbled, "Well I didn't have to do that if you guys weren't being baka."

Hotaru commanded them and they were scared of her, big time, "Now listen up you loser. Shut up with the arguments or you're going to face my ultra new improve baka gun."

Narumi, Natsume and Mikan said at the same time, "HAI."

"Baka teacher." Hotaru turned to Narumi, "Me." Narumi pointed to himself.

"Yes is there any other baka te-." Hotaru was cut in by Narumi, "You will not say that to your tea-."

Something came towards Natsume like a bullet. "Owiee!" Narumi groaned from the pain.

"First rule when you talk to me, don't be a baka. Which you already were." Hotaru said in a calm voice, "Second rule, never cut in when I'm telling you something."

Hotaru threaten Narumi with her gun and Narumi gulped, "Hai!"

Mikan sat at her chair laughing her whole heart out. Hotaru face Mikan and told her, "Baka what the hell are you laughing about?"

Mikan still laughing and tears strolled down her face, "Its just ahaahaha that Narumi hahahaaa got scolded ahahhaaa." She continue with her laughin.

Mikan was hit by Hoatru's baka gun.

"Hey what the heck was that for?" Mikan asked as she was hit hard with gun.

Hotaru smirked, "You couldn't make out the words right."

Mikan got up and said out loud, "I get hit just because I can't mak-."

Mikan was cut in by Anna, "Mikan look behind y-."

Mikan turned around and said, "What is i-."

Mikan got hit again with the baka gun.

"Next time learn to shut up." Hotaru polish her baka gun.

Natsume was the only smart one to actually learn to shut up and he got away with it. Narumi began talking about something revolving around Christmas.

"Okay kid's today were doing some kind of carnival, so do something fantastic, but it can only be a Christmas theme." Narumi explained. Everybody was confuses about a Christmas theme. What the heck are they going to do for a Christmas theme and to wrap it all up, why did he tell them on the day they have the carnival.

"Why the heck did you tell us today, when the carnival starts?" Natsume shouted. He stood up as he knew Narumi would give out free time to do their carnival stuff.

"I forgot so toodles." Narumi ran out of the classroom.

Natsume left and so as Ruka his best friend, everybody else left beside Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hey I got an idea." Mikan told Hotaru. She had a perfect idea and she loves it.

"I'm listening." Hotaru face Mikan. Mikan reached toward Hotaru and whispered something into her ear, something about Natsume and a santa suit.

"So that's what we're going to do. You're actually using your brain baka." Hotaru complimented her. Mikan was stunned that she received a compliment from the ice queen plus money grubber.

"We're going to put the suit on Natsume at twelve." After having that conversation they both depart from each other. Mikan was gone while Hotaru walked over to the little division. The little division barely got out of their class. Hotaru was waiting for a little boy with gray hair.

"Youchi want to help me take some pictures and blackmail." Hotaru told Youchi, her little sidekick.

"Who's the next victim and are we going to be rich?" Youchi jump up and down.

"You're going to love it because our next victim is your onii-chan." Hotaru had money sign in her eyes.

"Money, money!" Youchi chanted.

Hotaru whispered something into Youchi which stunned him.

"Is it going to work?" Youchi asked. He shrugged.

"We'll wait and see." Hotaru replied.

It was finally twelve old clock, Mikan and Hotaru ran around the whole school to find Natsume. At least they found him at the cafeteria eating with Ruka. Hotaru opened up her laptop. She typed in some url. She was trying to hack into the school main computer to call Natsume to Narumi-sensei class and she did.

Fake Narumi voice, "Why Natsume, please come to my room." The speakers were loud. Natsume turned around with a confuse face. What did Narumi want him to go to his class?

Natsume got out of the cafeteria and went to Narumi class. He went through the door, but he didn't find Narumi. What he did find was Mikan and Hotaru. Why the heck were they there?

"I see you made it, Natsume." Mikan told Natsume in a mysterious voice.

"Why are you here? Isn't Narumi supposed to be here?" Natsume questioned them.

"Not really, does this ring a bell?" Mikan said something through Hotaru computer and it sounded like Narumi, "Natsume you're gullible."

Natsume barely figure out that he had bee n trick by Hotaru and Mikan, "What the? Why does Polka dot sound like Narumi?"

"Oh that's me hacking into the school main computer. Baka don't you know? It's also one of my latest inventions, sound like a teacher and Narumi is right here." Hotaru explained and pointed toward the Narumi button.

"Okay I got the point but why do you need me?" Natsume was confused.

"Oh that! Okay Hotaru ready?" Mikan took out a hot but short kind of Santa suit.

"Baka, just start." Hotaru commanded Mikan. Mikan sighed while Natsume look scared.

"What are you going to do to me?" Natsume asked. He was scared but frighten at the same time.

"You'll see." Mikan said as she held him while Hotaru slip in the clothes onto Natsume. Mikan slip on the shirt part while Hotaru slipped on the pants part.

"What the heck? Why am I wearing this" Natsume said while wearing his Santa suit. He was glaring at both of them.

"Well you're in this suit because you're going to be in the carnival dressed up as Santa. Now you won't be sitting there asking kids what they want, instead you will be giving a kiss on the cheek for girls." Mikan explained.

"What! Get me out of here now!! Remove the suit. This is not happening." Natsume slapped himself to wake himself up. He was about to run out of the classroom but Hotaru activated her safey system.

"You're not getting out of here!" Hotaru said devously.

"Why, why is this happening to me?" Natsume sat there feeling hopeless. This was his nightmare. He didn't want to kiss any girl in the check. Poor Natsume.

It's finally time the carnival is going to start. Mikan and Hotaru were dragging Natsume to the carnival. It was filled with candy canes and other Christmas decorations. There were games, food, and even plays. There were so much that it seem so beautiful and a dreamland.

They were heading toward Youchi who was building the booth for Natsume to be Santa. Natsume eyes widened as he say his little brother building the booth. Was Youchi in it too?

"Youchi what the heck are you doing building that booth?" Natsume asked. He was held by Mikan and Hotaru.,

"Making money." Youchi smirked and continue to build the booth. He finished up the booth as it was decorated with candy cane, mistletoe where Natsume sat under.

Youchi held up the signs and it had said, "Wadies, pay only 1,000 dollar to get a kiss on the cheek by Natsume onii-chan, only 1,000 dollar."

Mikan laughed as she took the sign from Youchi and took out a marker, "Here Youchi, you got a spelling grammar. It's not Wadies but Ladies." Mikan smiled.

"Thank you Mikan onee-chan." Youchi said as he held the sign up. It is now said, "Ladies pay only 1,000 dollar to get a kiss on the cheek by Natsume onii-chan, only 1,000 dollar."

Ruka passed by as he saw the sign Youchi was holding, "Ladies pay only 1,000 dollar to get a kiss on the cheek by Natsume onii-chan, only 1,000 dollar, does that mean I have to be a girl to have a peck on the cheek by Natsume. Man!" Ruka fell down on the floor laughing and teasing at Natsume. Natsume glared at Ruka and Ruka gulped.

"Hahaha! Very funny, I'm being held by these two wicked people." Natsume looked at Hotaru and Mikan while they both smirk, "They even got my little brother in to this." Natsume face Youchi.

"I didn't do anything." Youchi said cutely. A fangirl of Natsume pass by and read the sign that Youchi held up.

"For real, I get a peck on the cheek from the hot Natsume. I'm paying!" The fangirl shouted as many other fangirl heard her. Many other fangirls were delighted, began rushing down to this booth. It was Natsume nightmare as he groaned.

"You see Natsume, right now you can be conceited." Mikan smiled cutely. It was very funny for Mikan.

"Hhaha!! Oo I just love this." Natsume said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. One girl came up as she paid Hotaru 1,000 dollar. Hotaru gradually accepted it as money signs appeared in her violet eyes.

Natsume kissed her on the cheek while she squealed in delight. Mikan had seen the sight and she loved it. Natsume being tortured is sought out to be a wonderful sight.

Finally the day had finished while everybody packed up their stuff. Mikan threw all the decoration into the box. Natsume was still there sitting on there chair feeling tired. Mikan walked over towards Natsume to get the mistletoe, but someone pushed her. It was none other than Youchi and Hotaru. They pusher Mikan toward Natsume lips forming a kiss. Not a kiss on the cheek but the lips. Youchi and Hotaru took out there camera as they kept on clicking the buttons of their camera.

Natsume eyes widened and so was Mikan. Both of their first kiss was stolen by each other. Youchi and Hotaru smirked because they knew they were going to make a lot of money.

"We're going to be rich!!" Youchi and Hotaru said as they were taking pictures of it. Mikan and Natsume departed from the kiss as thousand of red tint appeared onto their face.

"Youchi and Hotaru, you guys are dead!" Mikan and Natsume shouted as they tried to catch them.

* * *

Hello!! How'd you like it!! I loved writing this chapter because it was funny.. Those demons.. Hotaru and Youchi… I may have some spelling grammars so deal with it!! Lol, now I'm sound like a demon. I just want to let you know that I will be on Hiatus because I have winter homework and I'm going on vacation to San Jose.. So I'll be back later on, probably in January or February. Please review and give me ideas!! Thank you flamehaze for giving me an idea to make Youchi, Hotaru sidekick.. Arigatou!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi yah guys! Information you need to know.

First of all I came back from my vacation and dealing hardship of school. School's been tough lately. I'VE BEEN stressing because of my horrible partners in my Pemdas Story and I have to write a script on Israelites.

Things couldn't get worst.

While I was busy I haven't thought of any idea for the story so I'm hoping you can help out a little.

The next chapter would be about Mikan and the basketball team going to basketball camp.

Of course because this is a basketball story so I gotta have something about basketball.

I want to know what kind of activities their going to do at the camp.

Also this is an exclusive I'm going to be telling you.

You know Tsubasa Andou that is in my story right! He's a high schooler now and so he's not going to be in middle school anymore. Now what I'm about to put is that they would have a competition against each other. You know middle school vs High school. But I need to make Tsubasa go to the camp as well so help me onegai!!1 He would meet Natsume and Mikan there but they won't know. Alright

I need HELP!!!

Also check out my story The Music In Me which is a Naruto fanfic. I hope you read that fic.

A little summary on that-

Sasuke Uchia, the best R&B singer right now in Japan. What happens when he meet Sakura Haruno, a great singer but is unknown to the music world. He's so eager to know more about her that he's willing to go to her school. That's right! R&R

Thank you very much


End file.
